The Pirates of Minecraft
by Tails-is-pwnage
Summary: Three friends team up to survive one of Minecraft's most deadly Player vs. Player servers. Can they defeat the great evils that await them? Or will they end up starving to death before they can try?
1. Chapter 1 The Pirates of Minecraft

**Minecraft Tales**

**Chapter 1 - The Pirates of Minecraft**

**(Day 1)**

"Alright, mateys! Today we go in search of blood, treasure, and girls!" Blue announced at the top of his voice. He, along with two people, sat on a hill in the middle of no where. The only building in sight was where they came from, 'The Spawn'. Along the horizon was a forest, but for now they were stuck on a plain with no resources.

"Honestly, Blue? I thought you would've given up playing 'Pirate' years ago." Mega chuckled. Tip remained silent, surveying the area around them.

"Who else are we supposed to be? Those Three Minecrafters?" Blue asked in a serious tone. The sun was soon to set, the grassy plains around them turning from green to black.

"Whatever, we have to go find shelter. I really don't want to punch my way through mobs." Mega said, running past Blue. Blue soon followed, calling for Tip to come with them. The obedient boy nodded and chased after his friends.

**Later...**

"It's dark." Tip complained.

"At least there is practically no chance of a monster getting us." Mega sighed, lying down in a dark corner of the room. The three minecrafters were now in a dark hole, hastily dug up before night began.

"Alright, let's just try to get some rest and talk." Blue suggested. The three took their own corners of the dark room, thinking of things to talk about.

Two minecraft hours later, the three had found nothing to talk about. Finally, one voice had decided to break the silence.

"Blue, where's Gross?" Mega asked.

"Miriam?" Blue asked, "I believe she decided not to come with us."

"Darn, we could use all the help we could get in a player verses player server." Tip sighed, resting his head on a dirt block.

"You have the most experience here, Tip, do you think we can survive with only three?" Blue asked.

"Of course we can if we're three strong. But four is much better. Every person makes the team stronger than it was before. Just don't allow complete strangers to join our team." Tip advised.

"What about up against one of those berserkers? You know, guys with diamond armor and all?" Mega asked, half-asleep.

"We wouldn't stand a chance. Avoid those guys at all costs." Tip said in a bored tone, punching the dirt block he was using as a pillow.

"Alright, then that should be easy. Avoid the tough guys until we're tougher!" Blue smiled.

"You seem so sure, Blue. This server isn't exactly new, there are going to be tons of berserkers." Mega said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can do it! We're the Pirates of Minecraft!" Blue said, his hand outstretched into the air in an attempt to make a heroic pose.

"... I knew we shouldn't have named him leader."

"Shut up, Tip."

**(Day 2)**

"I think it's day." Mega commented.

"I think it's night." Blue argued.

"I think we won't find out until we punch out the roof." Tip joked. Although it was dark, he knew he was given serious glares in return. No one wants to see if it's light or dark outside, because that would risk a monster getting in.

"Alright, I'll do it." Mega said, standing up. He punched a dirt block out and was greeted with sunlight.

After the discovery, the three friends managed to get out of the hole and start running towards the forest. Hunger soon took over.

"We won't find any animals unless we travel farther than any other player on this server has!" Tip yelled out while the group continued to run.

"Then how are we supposed to get food, Mr. Expert?" Blue joked.

"If we get lucky, we'll find an abandoned base with some food, or maybe a base that is occupied but empty. As a third option, we could always rely on apples." Tip explained. Mega and Blue both knew that the second option was raiding, which was dangerous.

The 'Pirates' made it to the edge of the forest. They were breathing heavily from the long run there, but were happy they made it. It is rare to find wood on popular servers.

After gathering a stack of wood each, Tip was put on apple-searching duty. It was best to search for food in the forest before having to resort to raiding, or relying on lady luck to give them an abandoned base with food.

Meanwhile, Mega was mining his heart out with the new wooden pickaxe he made. Blue was making tools out of the cobblestone Mega was mining. After the wooden pickaxe broke, Blue handed him a stone pickaxe, and Mega went back to mining. Blue made sure to make furnaces and some spare crafting tables, too.

After three minecraft hours, Tip returned to Mega and Blue with six apples and thirty saplings. Blue had made enough stone tools to give a full set to each man, and Mega had mined two stacks of spare cobble, along with ten pieces of coal. Tip split the apples evenly among the group (For those of you who do not wish to do the math, that is two apples each), Blue handed out tools, and Mega had started to make some torches out of the coal he found.

After thanking Notch for their meal and feasting upon the apples, Mega and Blue started to make a shelter while Tip remained on look out for other players.

"See anyone?" Blue asked as he finished the wood roof.

"No." Tip answered simply. Mega was lighting up the inside of the small house while Blue jumped off the roof of the house and, after dealing with a little pain in his legs, walked over to the crafting bench.

It wasn't a masterpiece by far. It was a square house with a wood roof, cobblestone walls, and a gap for a door. Blue crafted the door and placed it in the gap. The floor was dirt, as Mega and Blue didn't feel the need to waste materials making the house look nice. After setting up a crafting bench and some furnaces inside, the group sat down inside.

"Alright, this is good for now. We will take this place down and continue traveling tomorrow." Blue said, sitting on top one of the furnaces.

"Why did you set up the furances, by the way? I doubt we are going to get lucky with any iron, and I already told you that there won't be any animals around." Tip said, sitting in the corner of the household.

"Eh, it makes the place feel more like home. Except there is not stone floor, no bed, and no windows." Blue said, sighing.

"Well, we will be able to make a real home once we are far away from The Spawn, right?" Mega asked, swinging at the air with his stone sword.

"Of course! You know, we should make a port as a home." Blue said, smirking. Tip sighed, but Mega smiled at the thought.

"It would be nice. It would fit into Blue's theme, and we would be able to fish for food once we get enough string." Mega said, putting away his stone sword and sitting down on the dirt ground.

"Maybe it would be a good idea, then. Although we would be out in the open if someone decides to travel along the coast, and we don't want anyone raiding us while we are away, do we?" Tip asked.

"Hey, like you said, we will be traveling really far away. Farther than any player has on this server. We may just make it in plain sight." Blue said, defending his idea. Tip sighed and shook his head, still unsure.

**Later...**

Meanwhile, a new player who managed to get some iron starts to craft a sword and a helmet.

"Now, let's find a base to raid..." The mysterious player smirked, walking towards the forest. With a deadly iron sword in the player's hand, and a protective iron helmet on his head, the player was unstoppable. The only people who could kill him now were berserkers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dear Readers,**

**I haven't written in a long time. Well, I haven't written for this website for a long time. Either way, I must admit that I am a bit 'rusty'.**

**I fear whether or not I may get praise or flames for this story, but either way, I'm doing my best not to care. I simply want constructive critizism. I really need critizism, both due to my limited knowledge of the art of literature, and also due to the stabilizing fact that my laptop does not have a spell checker or grammar checker. Due to this, I may have missed some mistakes. I'm not telling your to crawl through this story in search of mistakes, but I do beg you, if you see a frequent mistake, tell me.**

**My first stories on here were disasters... I hope this piece of literature will be a light in my dark record of now-gone stories.**

** Thank you for reading,**

** ~ TIP**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fighters of Minecraft

**Minecraft Tales**

**Chapter 2 - The Fighters of Minecraft**

**(Day 2)**

It was now dark. The moon was the only light in the great expanse of Minecraft.

The zombies moaned and the skeletons' bones rattled. The spiders and the creepers hissed, scaring off new players.

However there were three players who fought off against the darkness. And those three players were hiding in a lit cobblestone house.

Alright, maybe 'Fighting off the darkness' was an overstatement.

"Shouldn't we go out there and fight some spiders so we can make a fishing pole, which can be used to fish for food?" Tip asked, pointing to the door. The house they were in was lighted with torches that stuck to the cobblestone walls. There were also some torches outside the house, to make sure monsters do not appear near their home.

"I guess, but who will do it?" Mega asked, staring at his stone sword.

"What about you, Mega? You're the best at fighting out of all of us." Blue suggested. The best fighter among the group had never been determined, however.

"I don't think I should go out alone, though." Mega said, looking over to Blue. Blue sighed and got off of the furnace he was sitting on before.

"Alright. Mega, get up, we're going to fight some spiders. Tip, you stay here and guard the fort." Blue ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tip smiled. Mega shook his head and got up, following Blue out of the household. After the door was shut behind them, Tip got out his stone sword out and sat in the corner opposite of the door.

"... I'm bored." Tip sighed, pushing his head back against the cobblestone wall.

**Later...**

"See any monsters yet?" Mega whispered over to Blue. Both players were being as cautious as possible, keeping their swords raised. Blue and Mega surveyed the area, searching for any of the disgusting pests titled 'monsters'.

The area they were in was your classic clearing in a forest setting. The clearing was small, and it held a big tree in the center. Some flowers and tall grass surrounded the tree. Mega placed a torch on said tree and declared that it was a landmark.

"Alright, so we have a landmark, that's good. We can figure out where the house is from here." Blue said, smirking. Blue gazed up, staring at the huge tree.

"Right." Mega confirmed. Mega's eyes darted from tree to tree, making sure no monsters were hiding up in the trees.

Mega then heard a cry come from Blue: "Duck!". Obeying the command, Mega found an arrow swiftly flying right where his head was. Sighing in relief that the arrow didn't hit him, Mega got his sword ready and ran at the attacker. Blue was already slashing at the attacker, who was revealed to be a skeleton archer. Mega knocked the bow out of said skeleton's hands, leaving it defenseless. After killing it with a few more slashes, Mega and Blue collected some spares bones and arrows from the skeleton and looked around once more.

"This place is dangerous. We're lucky we didn't get hurt." Blue stated, searching the corpse for spare items.

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning back there, by the way." Mega thanked.

"No problem," Blue said, getting up and putting the bones and arrows in his pocket, "We need to stick together to survive, after all."

**Later...**

"I'm so bored..." Tip whined, pacing around in the house. He was stressed and nervous, due to the fact that anyone could burst in and kill him if fate so wished, but at the same time he found himself with a childish boredom that made him wish he was somewhere else. Perhaps a carnival would be a nice place to go to.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" A voice called out. Tip's eyes lit up, opening the door and peaking outside. There was a player standing out there with his hands behind his back and an iron helmet resting on his head. Tip noticed that the player was carrying something in their hands, but Tip couldn't see what it was. Was it a sword, which would be used to eliminate other players, or a different item?

Either way, Tip knew he could not trust the new force. The player would soon see the house and look inside. Tip had to do something, and fast.

"But what do I do?" Tip sighed, closing the door and looking around the house. He may not have an armor advantage, but he did have the advantage of suprise. Tip knew he had to 'kill' the player (In Minecraft, there is no death. Killing someone only teleports them back to 'The Spawn' with no items, and the killer recieving all the items. It hurts a bit, but not much.), since negotiating was the worst thing to do in player verses player. You never know when someone will betray you.

**Later...**

After two more minecraft hours of fighting and searching, Blue and Mega finally reached their goal: six pieces of string. They could make three fishing poles out of those!

On the side, five bones and six arrows were collected, along with two spider eyes. They proceeded to walk home, unaware of the danger that was near.

**Later...**

"Hello?" The mysterious player called out again. Finally, he spotted it. A lit house in a small clearing.

"Don't mind if I do..." The player chuckled, rushing over to the house. Tip noticed his speed and dove to his corner next to the door. Breathing heavily, Tip tried to make a decision. As far as he could see, he had two options:

He could confront the player and attempt to kill them or he could sneak out while the player is searching the house.

Tip decided to go with the second one. Better safe than sorry, after all. The door opened, and the player entered the house. Tip, who was next to the door, kept close to the ground. The player didn't notice Tip, but instead he went straight for the furnaces, checking to see if any materials were in them. Tip took this as a chance to escape and slowly walked out of the house.

**Later...**

"Do you see someone up ahead?" Mega asked, squinting his eyes. There was a figure running to them. Blue nodded in response to Mega's question.

"That's Tip." Blue sighed. Sure enough, the boy was running towards the two fighters. After catching up, Tip was out of breath.

"Tip, what happened?" Blue questioned. Tip caught his breath and attempted to explain.

"There is someone with an iron helmet who is now occupying our base... I snuck out so we could all ambush him." Tip explained.

"Did you see his weapon?" Mega asked.

"No, but if I had to guess, I'd bet that he has an iron sword." Tip theorized.

"We should be able to stand a chance with the three of us, then. We can surround him and kill him." Blue said, forming the plan in his head.

"Right, let's get going." Mega suggested, marching off. Blue nodded and followed after Mega. Tip sighed, knowing he was going to have to do some more legwork, ran after his friends with a displeased look on his face.

**Later...**

"Nothing good." The player scoffed. He shrugged, closing the door and deciding to stay in the cobblestone house for the night.

"What do we do?" Mega whispered questioningly. The three players were hiding behind some trees near the house.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two options..." Blue explained. The two options were the following:

Make a big noise outside and jump the player when he comes out to investigate or rush in and kill the player.

"I say we go with Plan A." Mega suggested. Tip and Blue nodded, agreeing with Mega's decision.

Mega and Blue stood on both sides of the wooden door. It was an 'in' door, so neither of them would be faced with a door when it opened.

Tip was in charge of the noise. He screamed bloody murder and hid behind a tree.

"What the heck was that?" The player asked, opening the door and looking outside. Blue jumped on the player and tackled him onto the ground.

"Gah!" The player yelled. He managed to push Blue off, only to be slashed at by Mega. A big cut resided on the player's arm.

"S-stop!" The player begged, "M-my name is Bullet... I'm sorry for intruding..."

"Intruding? You were calling out in the woods with an iron sword behind your back!" Tip accused.

"L-listen, I was put up to this... The general said that if I killed three players-" Bullet started, before Blue interrupted.

"Look out! Creeper!" Blue yelled, running away. Tip and Mega ran after him.

"Wh-what? Where?" Bullet asked. The lone player looked behind him and screamed.

The three Minecrafters came back and examined the explosion. Materials from the player were lying on the ground.

"Yes!" Mega cheered.

"I call the iron helmet!" Blue declared, smirking.

"I get the bucket!" Tip said, excited with the new material that could be used to make a farm.

Mega picked up the iron sword and threw out his old stone sword. After some searching in the hole, the men found three apples, a stack of logs, some seeds, a stone pickaxe, a bucket, some furnaces, and some shears.

**Later...**

After the whole ordeal was over, the sun started to rise. Skeletons and zombies from all over screamed and panicked, while the creepers and spiders went back into their caves.

Blue, Mega, and Tip took down the house and gathered it's resources, moving on.

"So, we just have to keep traveling from here?" Mega asked.

"Right. Once we see an area with many animals, we will stop and shettle there." Tip answered, smiling.

"Then let's get going!" Blue yelled out, running up ahead. Mega laughed and join him, Tip following closely behind.

The question still lingered in the player's heads about who Bullet was and who 'The General' was, but they had kept silent about it. It's not like there is an actual army on the server, right?

**Later...**

_Meanwhile, a group of players were building a fort in a mountain biome. It was huge, shaping up to be a real castle._

_"-! Hurry, come over here!" A voice yelled out._

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"My sources tell me that a player who had iron resources was killed by a group who is now traveling in this direction. That player was one of our own, too. I want you to gather some of the others and kill them. This group is a threat."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And one more thing, -?"_

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"Do you know these people? I heard from my sources that one of them was named 'Blueman'._

_"... No, sir, I do not know any 'Blueman'."_

_'Alright, -, you are free to go."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to thank you all for the support. It means a lot to me. The spelling mistakes from Chapter 1 shall be fixed after this chapter is published.**

**To answer a question from Mellifluousness, asking if this was real events or just from scratch, I would like to state that this is all a work of fiction. None of this has ever happened, though the characters are all based off of real people. From my experiences in PvP servers on Minecraft, I have met many people who may show up in this story. Some of them were my enemies and some of them were my friends; how the characters act and what their role is in the story may reveal how they acted toward me and my friends in reality.**

**Remember, if you find a mistake that is consistant or simply bothering you, please either PM me about it or tell me in a review. I praise and highly regard the help.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**~ Tip**


	3. Chapter 3 The Evil of Minecraft

**Minecraft Tales**

**Chapter 3 - The Evil of Minecraft**

**(Day 3)**

The sun slowly came into view. The tree leaves shined brightly and the grass took on a form of gold; it was like something out of a fairy tale. Sounds of monsters dying due to the bright sunlight were the only noises that filled the adventurers' ears; it was like something out of a horror film.

Tip had kept track of how far they were from The Spawn with a tracker device he had. Every team was given one. It showed the team's current coordinates, what biome they were in, and what the wheather was. The admins called it 'F3'.

The tracker device read '(569, 764)'. The Pirate's goal was 10,000 blocks away from spawn. 764 + 569 = 1333. 10,000 - 1333 = 8,667. They had 8667 'blocks' to go.

Blocks were defined as about the equivilent of a meter long in Minecraft, or one meter squared. Simply put, the travelers had 8667 meters to go until they could settle.

The biome they were in was a forest. It was that way for a long time. It seemed like the forest never ended. It was starting to strike fear into the players' hearts; every turn could hold anything, or worse, anyone. They were desperate to get to high ground, which would be a nice area to travel in compared to the depths of the never-ending forest.

The sun rose higher, making it's presence known to all, even to those who had tried to ignore it and stay asleep in their homes. Light was everywhere, making all things clear.

No more screams of agony came from monsters, and the animals had decided to stay silent. The wind rushing through the air and the team's own footsteps were the only aspects that made sure there was no complete silence.

**Later...**

"Alright, newbie, you're coming with me." A voice bellowed. A short teenager, who looked to be thirteen years of age, quickly got up from the wooden chair he was sitting on and saluted. The room the teenager was in was made out of iron blocks, held bunk beds, and some wooden chairs.

"M-me, sir?" The teen asked. A large, older man walked in with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, you! You're the only one in here!" The man shouted, "We've got a mission from the boss; it's a real easy one, so you literally can not screw it up!"

"What is the mission, sir?"

"The mission is to kill some new team who is apparently a threat just because they killed one stupid player!" The man shouted, obviously angered with the simpleness of the mission, "So I figured that this could be a chance to redeem yourself! You're the worst fighter in this fortress, so you get to do this simple task! And if you screw up, you're dead!"

"B-but the only way to screw up is to die, so-... Oh, I get it. Alright, sir, I won't fail you!" The teen smiled.

"None of that 'smiley' stuff, Wolf. You're a soldier; act like one!" The older man shouted, sighing.

"Sorry, sir." 'Wolf' apoligized.

"And it's 'Busta'! The only 'sir' in this fortress is the king, got it?" 'Busta' commanded.

"Yes, Busta." Wolf sighed, walking out of the iron room. Busta shook his head in disappointment.

"The kid forgot his equipment." Busta mumbled to himself, looking over to the bag next to a wooden chair.

**Later...**

"Alright, we need to get to higher ground. There are no mountains in view, so we need to build a tower." Blue informed the group.

"We have three stacks of cobble, four stacks of wooden planks, a door, some dirt, and a stack of torches." Mega said, counting the supplies.

"That seems to be enough, then! Let's get to work!" Blue announced, grabbing the supplies and heading towards a clearing the group found in the woods. Mega decided to go mining for more materials while Tip scouted the area around the team.

**Later...**

"Hello?" A lone figure sat on top of a tree, surveying the area below. He was on a lone mountain in the middle of a huge forest.

The lone figure was Wolf, who was trying to find his target. Taking out his mission file, he reviewed it once more.

**TARGET(S):** 'MEGA' 'BLUE' 'TIP'

**DESCRIPTION:** Three players attempting to make it far from spawn, taking a route through the forest biome. They have killed (1) player. The identity of the killed player(s) is 'Bullet'. 'Bullet' was trying out for the Great Army, and was given the mission to kill five players in order to get in.

**LOCATION:** Forest Biome 3, last seen in sector A8

**RANK(S):** 'BLUE' is the leader. 'TIP' is the technician. 'MEGA' is the miner.

**MISSION:** Find and kill the targets

"So I get to assassinate people? Awesome!" The lone minecrafter cheered. His voice echoed, however...

**Later...**

"So I get to assassinate people? Awesome!" An unknown voice rang out, scaring the birds out of their nests and the sheep into their hiding places. Every player in a three hundred block radius must have heard it, including Tip.

"What the heck..." Tip gulped, scanning the area. Nobody was around him. He was using torches as markers, to show him how to get back to base. He could go make a dash for base, or he could simply run off to look for a place to hide. So his choices were to either make a run for base while collecting torches, or find a place to hide.

Tip decided to make a mad dash for base. He followed the torches, running as fast as he could. He made sure to pick them up along the way so the unknown player couldn't follow him.

After a mass amount of running and torch collecting, Tip finally made it back to base. A shocking suprise met him there.

**Later...**

Wolf continued alone, searching the forest for any hidden bases. He took the time he had to reflect on what he was assigned to do in order to get into the Great Army.

If you ever got the chance to meet Wolf and see him fight, you'd know that he couldn't defend himself for the world. When Wolf was given the assignment to kill a rogue soldier, he knew he would never make it in. He figured that he would simply quit the server and try to a peaceful one. But there was one general who saw potential in the young soldier.

Wolf could hardly remember what happened when he tracked down the rogue soldier. Known as 'Grate', the rogue was a quick theif who stole some diamonds from the army. When Wolf confronted Grate, he was laughed at. Wolf had a puny wooden sword and a leather helmet, while Grate had a full iron suit and diamond sword.

"Why are you laughing? It takes a lot of bravery to face an enemy, even when the enemy seems so much stronger than you."

The voice sounded familiar to Wolf. Gripping his wooden sword, he took Grate by surprise (Grate was wondering where the voice came from at the time) and striked him with his wooden sword. Grate realized what Wolf was doing, and laughed.

"That didn't hurt at all! Do you really think you can beat me? You're a weakling!" Grate laughed. Wolf tried his best not to cry, as he was a sensitive player. Wolf struck Grate again and again. Grate just yawned, allowing Wolf to try his best. After a good 100 blocks, Grate got tired of the fight and pulled out his diamond sword.

"Alright, I'm sick of this. I'll just end it now, okay?" Grate asked, grinning. Wolf sighed, figuring he was done for.

"You're right. This is getting boring." A voice bellowed. Grate was caught by surprise, scanning the area for movement. Wolf looked up into the sky and spotted a figure jumping down from on top of a tree. The figure was wearing full diamond armor and wielded a diamond sword.

"This'll teach you to betray His Majesty!" The figure yelled, piercing Grate. Grate felt great pain, but wasn't dead yet. Grate and the figure fought it out in a duel, striking each other with their swords. Wolf simply watched, remembering who the figure was:

Busta.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dear Readers,**

**I apoligize for the late update (You know, if you were actually waiting for this story to update), and I admit that I have no excuse. I was playing on a vanilla PvP server for the past couple of days.**

**I hope to work more on the emotions of characters, so I'd like a few tips (if you have any). Once again, critizism is needed and highly valued. Also, if you have an PvP stories you'd like to share for inspiration, please PM me.**

**Good luck with your writing, everyone!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**~ Tip**


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Army of Minecraft

**Minecraft Tales**

**Chapter 4 - The Great Army of Minecraft**

**(Day -495)**

It all began with a simple player verses player server.

The first player to get on the server was treated like a king by the admins. For being the first, he was given a stack of diamonds. These diamonds were used to craft two sets of diamond armor and two diamond swords, with some diamonds left over.

The second player to come on was given a set of diamond armor and sword by the first player to come on. "Join me, and we will build a great army!" The first player said. The second player agreed, although the first player hid his true intentions.

Soon, they were recruiting the greatest players who came on. They challenged the players to prove themselves worthy by having them assassinate other players who may have been threats to the army. The army grew to a number of 25 players over the course of a few Minecraftian days, and that was when the first player put his plan into action.

The first player named himself 'King of the Server', and all who disagreed were either killed or kicked out of the army. The second player tried to shake the King out of his madness, but to no avail, as the King had gone mad with power. The King ordered the second player dead, and so it was done. The second player left the server, never looking back.

The King was on the server 24/7, making sure his army had a leader they could count on. His castle was made out of stone bricks and diamond blocks, making it a treasure trove. The castle was placed 10,000 blocks from spawn, making it almost impossible to get to.

The King set up ranks in his army, in order to maintain order. These are the ranks, from highest authority to lowest authority:

- King

- Advisor

- Captain

- General

- Star Trooper

- Trooper

Only the first player filled the 'King' position. The King had supreme power over the whole army, able to do whatever he wanted with it. The Advisor was a second-in-command, and is a trusted friend of the King.

The Captain controlled the Generals, but the Captain is normally shown as just a puppet for the King and Advisor. The Captain rarely gets to make his own decisions on what the Generals should do in a certain situation.

Generals are the leaders of the Troopers and Star Troopers. They design battle tactics and give out missions so the Troopers can prove their worth. If Troopers are seen as valuable players, they are promoted to Star Troopers.

Troopers are basically the army in a whole. 3/4 of the army is made out of Troopers and Star Troopers. Troopers are sent on missions and most are able to fulfill the missions with ease, due to their armor and weapons. The armor and weapons were given to Troopers and Star Troopers by the king and advisor. Diamond recieved by the Troopers' mining and raids are used to make more and more equipment.

The latest man to join the Great Army goes by the name 'Wolf'. He is under the command of the newest General, 'General Busta'. More Troopers will be added to General Busta's command as soon as more players are able to complete the challenges of the Great Army.

The King's rule over the server has never been questioned, until now...

**(Day 3)**

"Did you have to make the cobblestone house so big?" Tip questioned. A two-story home was built in one of the clearings of the never-ending forest. Blue, who was standing in front of the home, chuckled.

"C'mon, Tip, if we're going to survive the night, why not thrive as well? I like this house, anyway." Blue debated, walking inside the house. Tip sighed, following Blue inside.

The first floor of the house held a workbench and some furnaces, along with a floor made out of wooden planks. It had no windows, but it did have a healthy supply of torches placed on the cobblestone walls.

"Just don't grow too close to it. We're destroying it and ditching it in the morning." Tip reminded Blue, "Also, I heard a player nearby. We may be in trouble."

"A player? Crap. Do you think it's a berserker?" Blue asked, climbing up a ladder placed on a cobblestone wall to the second floor.

Tip followed him up the ladder to a room that held a large chest and some more furnaces. The roof was made of cobblestone.

"I don't know. The player just said, 'So I get to assassinate people? Awesome!'... Or something along those lines." Tip explained. Blue opened up the large chest and put all his junk in it. Saplings, random seeds, some dirt and some flowers. Tip proceeded to put junk of the same variety inside the chest.

"Well, I suppose we should warn Mega, then. C'mon, he's down in the mines." Blue said, climbing down the ladder to the first floor. Tip followed him in haste, hoping to get to their friend before the player found their base.

**Later...**

"I'm at Level 13, according to this thing..." Mega mumbled to himself, looking at the F3 device that he borrowed from Tip. Mega remembered that diamonds were on Level 16 or less, and proceeded to mine a tunnel from his current location, Level 13. He made some stairs for his mine, so he could easily get back up to the surface.

Mining with his iron pick, Mega proceeded to mine fowards and place torches wherever needed. He had collected a good 34 iron and 59 coal during his mining expedition, and was aiming for some diamonds.

"Hey, Mega!" A voice called out. Mega turned around and peered into the long tunnel he had made. Being close to bedrock level, it was hard to see a good distance in the tunnel. Blue and Tip ran out of the shadows and towards Mega, out of breath.

"Woah, guys, what's wrong?" Mega asked calmly. Blue caught his breath first and proceeded to explain the situation.

**Later...**

Meanwhile, Wolf had finally found his way to the cobblestone house. Admiring the house, Wolf went inside and looked around.

"Furnaces have nothing... Chest is full of junk..." Wolf muttered, playing with his diamond sword. Wolf only had his diamond sword with him, for he had forgotten his armor. Wolf had decided to wait outside for his targets, and take them by surprise. Wolf hoped that he would be able to defeat his targets without his armor, though he highly doubted it.

Wolf simply waited outside, surveying the area for any players. He considered going into the mine, but didn't want to risk missing the players.

**Later...**

"I'm going to sneak upstairs and see if the player is still around, alright?" Blue suggested. Mega and Tip nodded, sitting down in the tunnel. They all made sure that they were equiped with iron swords and helmets, which they had crafted using the iron Mega had found.

Blue sneaked his way to the surface and quickly looked around. He noticed a half-asleep player leaning against one of the trees next to the house. Blue gulped when he noticed the diamond sword and sneaked back downstairs.

Once Blue reached Mega and Tip, he proceeded to tell them about what he saw on the surface.

"Crap. What are we going to do against a guy with a diamond sword?" Mega asked.

"It'll be easy, in my point of view." Tip explained, "He's not paying much attention to details, and all three of us here have iron swords and iron helmets. The least the player can do is hurt us a bit; I doubt he'll get in a kill."

"Sure, but what if his sword is enchanted? I mean, it's already weird enough that he doesn't have any armor... maybe he's relying on the strength of his sword?" Blue theorized.

"Blue has a point, Tip. We have to be cautious." Mega agreed. Tip shrugged, giving in. The situation looked all the more grim, now.

"Let's avoid him. If he's not paying much attention, we could sneak past him and make a break for it!" Mega suggested. Blue nodded, showing his positivity towards the idea.

"Sure, let's go for it." Tip said, agreeing with the plan. The three slowly sneaked up the mine's stairs, hoping for the best.

**Later...**

"Sir, I believe we have a problem."

"What would that be, General?"

"There was a diamond armor berserker outside, who left a sign in front of the castle."

"What did the sign say?"

"... 'A revolution is coming. Beware.'... The report was given to me by one of my Troopers."

"... I'll tell His Majesty. You can get back to work... And remember to keep a sharp eye out."

"Yes, sir."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Dear Readers,**

**And so, the plot thickens. The Great Army is being threatened by a new force... But what do our three heroes have to do with it?**

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. Once again, I emphazize that I would love as much constructive critizism as possible. I love the feedback, and it's nice to know that people are finding this story to be enjoyable.**

**Also, I've found that we are going to have 'Book Covers' of sorts for stories. I'm hoping to find a picture for this story, and figure out how to work with that later...**

**Thank you for reading,**

**~ Tip**


End file.
